


We don't talk about it

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are in prison. When caught off guard, a couple guys take advantage of Dean being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt idea on tumblr.

A hand held tight to his jaw, fingers brushing the skin. Another hand had a fistful of hair that forced his head to hang back a little. Pain rushed in his scalp and eyes were clenched shut as tears forced themselves through lids. His jaw had lost feeling at least half an hour ago and his throat was rubbed raw. Dean was forcing himself not to think about it, to not linger on the thoughts of what was happening. He knew what could happen with picking up this hunt, knew the chance of this happening the moment they walked in and he heard some of the men making their comments about him being their bitch.

Now he was forced to his knees. The water hitting his back was cold and he was trying to think of everything possible except the disgusting taste of another man's dick in his mouth. To try to force the thought of how many this had made. Was it three? Or was this number four? After the second man Dean had closed his eyes to force himself to not look. His knuckles were bruised from fighting, sore and raw with blood dripping off them. It wasn't as though he'd ended up in this position with putting up some type of fight, but they'd managed to get the jump on him.

Faintly he wondered where the Hell Sam was in the back of his mind. They'd been glued at each other's hip to make sure something like this wouldn't happen to one of them. Sadly Dean knew he was more of a target than Sam was. His brother may have had longer hair, but Dean was the one with the lips.

"Fucking cock sucking lips. Told ya I'd be makin' ya my bitch." The words of the guy thrusting into his mouth breathed. The other guys laughed. Dean considered biting down nice and hard, but there was a sharp tug of his hair and his eyes were forced open briefly. "Don't even think bout it." The guy behind him threatened. Now he had a chance to look to see how many there were now. When they'd initially jumped him while he was taking a shower, there'd been four big guys, big enough to make Sam look small. Now there was five.

The asshole abusing his mouth was making grunting noises, his grip on Dean's mouth tightening enough to make him wince. His eyes fell closed again, knowing full well what was about to happen just like other times. The taste of salt on the back of his throat was enough to make him gag. The guy made a gross moaning sound before he pulled himself out and instead of doing what the others had done, he rubbed himself. "Open yer eyes." One eye opened in a glare. "Purty mouth and eyes on ya." The inmate rubbed his thumb across Dean's lips as he grunted.

"Keep yer mouth open like a good lil bitch." When Dean tried to close his mouth, there was a harsh tug to his head again. A gasp escaped him, forcing his mouth open and that's when he felt it. The disgusting warmth hitting on his face. First it was his cheek, then his forehead and the rest lands either in his mouth or around it. "Swallow." He demanded and it took everything in Dean not to puke as he did so. When a bruised hand raised to wipe what was on his face, chin and lips off there was another jerk on his hair. "Oh no. Leave it there. You've still got a couple fellas to go."

There was a sound of a door opening followed by a voice. "What the hell is going on!?" Everybody except for Dean looked over. "Wait yer turn, buddy. There's plenty to go around." There was laughter followed by the comment and Dean couldn't figure out why. Then there was another sound. Shoes stomping on the ground and the next thing he knew was the guy who'd just been abusing his mouth was slammed against a wall and the guy behind him had let go of his hair to let out a yell. Dean looked around a moment, completely confused until he looked up to see exactly who it was.

"Sam?" His voice was hoarse and it was then that he realized just how raw his throat felt. Dean was a tough guy. He knew how to fight and knew how to defend himself, but when you least expect a bunch of guys to jump you? You can't be prepared. Sam was dangerous when he was pissed and Dean was seeing it first hand. One guy had a bloody nose, another's mouth was bleeding. The guy who'd had his dick shoved down his throat...well... Sam wasn't as nice to him. Even Dean winced a little when he saw his brother kick him in the groin.

"Any of you even look at him again I'll kill you all." There were groans in response. Sam was grabbing a hold of Dean's arm, helping him to his feet. The cold, mean expression that had been there moments ago was gone completely. It took a moment for Dean to realize he still had jizz on his face and he was immediately pulling away. "'m fine." Dean managed to spit out, turning away from his brother and wiping it away.

Sam gave his brother space to clean up, though his eyes lingered on the bruises scattered across his body. The bruises along his back, on his ribs. When Dean turned away, there was obvious hand marks on his jaw. Dean didn't say a word about any of it. When Sam offered to take him to the hospital wing to get checked out and Dean laughed, shrugging it off. "Seriously, I'm fine." The look his brother gave him held more questions that Sam was too afraid to ask as they walked quietly through the halls to their cells.

"Stop looking at me like that, Sammy." Dean finally broke the silence. "They didn't.. They didn't do that. Still all your's, baby brother." The older Winchester flashed a smile and wink. Somehow the gesture just made Sam feel completely sick. Especially when the pet name was used with it.

Neither talked about the incident again. When they'd managed to escape and fled away, Dean would shy away from Sam's touch instead of embracing it like he usually did. It took a good two months before they slept together since escaping. Sam lost count of the months before his brother dared to put his mouth back on him again and honestly? Sam would have been perfectly okay with not having Dean do it again.


End file.
